


a pinch of jealousy

by eidennn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidennn/pseuds/eidennn
Summary: Doyoung has had a crush on Taeyong for forever, but the older is so painfully oblivious to these kind of things that he doesn't think that it's a problem to start gushing over his new friend, Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 59





	a pinch of jealousy

To say that Dongyoung was mad was an understatement. He was absolutely, positively livid.

It was going to be midnight any second now, and Taeyong still hadn't returned from his "bro's night out" with that damned friend of his. Ever since the two had been introduced to each other, he was all the older ever talked about. It was always Baekhyun this, Baekhyun that and god did it piss Dongyoung off. His relationship with Taeyong had been perfectly stable, perfectly fine until Byun Baekhyun with his pretty eyes and pretty smile showed up.

It was as if Taeyong hadn't noticed the unbelievably big crush that the younger had on him. Sure, Dongyoung tried to be discreet about it, but there were moments when the twink in him jumped out. There were moments when Dongyoung wanted to confess it all. Wanted to confess that he had had a crush on the older for the longest time. But alas, that day would never come. Not now, not ever. Dongyoung loved the friendship that he had with Taeyong, even if he knew that he wanted more. He would always want more.

Just then, the voices of men could be heard outside the apartment door. Dongyoung was tempted to run into Taeyong's arms and tell him that how much he had missed him while he was out, but then he remembered that he was supposed to be angry at the older and opted for trudging to the door instead. And as if Dongyoung couldn't be even more pissed as he was at that moment, the younger thought he was going to combust when he saw none other than Taeyong and Baekhyun in the middle of a very intimate hug.

It felt like an eternity had passed when the two finally pulled away from each other. Only then did the two males notice Dongyoung standing there, hands crossed over his chest and face pulled into a scowl.

"Hey, Doie." Taeyong said and Dongyoung ignored his entire existence as he averted his attention to the brunette male in front of him. "You must be Baekhyun." Doyoung said, a sickly sweet smile playing on his lips. "That's me." the older said, returning the expression. "I'm Dongyoung." the younger said, extending a hand for Baekhyun to shake. "Nice to meet you Dongyoung."

* * *

Baekhyun had left not too long ago and Dongyoung and Taeyong were currently in Dongyoung's bedrooom.

"Talk to me, Doie." Taeyong pleaded. The younger had been ignoring him ever since he had returned and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. "What did I do? I can't fix anything unless you tell me." the older tried again. If it was anyone else he would have given up by now, but this was Dongyoung that he was talking about. He wasn't going to stop until the younger gave in. But even then, Taeyong's patience was wearing thin and it was wearing thin at a rapid pace.

"Dongyoung-"

Taeyong almost punched a hole into the wall behind him when the younger got up and walked out of the room.

"Yah, Kim Dongyoung! What's your problem?" Taeyong raised his voice, palms slamming down onto the marble counter in the apartment kitchen. Dongyoung flinched away from the older and proceeded to shoot him a nasty glare. "What's my problem? Are you seriously asking me that right now?" the younger yelled, eyes ablaze. "Well, unless you don't understand the Korean language, that's what I've been asking you for the past half hour!" and Dongyoung - despite loving the other with all his heart - wanted to throw Taeyong into the Atlantic ocean.

"Have you not noticed how much you've been talking about Baekhyun? Every single thing you say is about that _damned bastard!_ It's like you don't know that I fucking like you!"

When the realization of what he had just said sunk in, Dongyoung slapped a hand over his mouth. _Nononononono_ that wasn't what he was supposed to say. "That's not- I didnt'-" Dongyoung was struggling to form a coherent sentence and - oh my fucking god - he would have given anything to be able to take back what he had just blurted out because the look of shock on Taeyong's face was just about enough to make Dongyoung vomit onto the floor.

Tears welled in the younger's eyes at the possibility of this being the end of their friendship. All because he had accidentally confessed his feelings for the older. "Fuck! I'm so sorry, Taeyong. I didn't mean it. It was an accident. Please don't leave me." Dongyoung wailed out, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably. He had never been able to express himself properly.

"Dongyoung, please don't cry." Taeyong said, rushing over to the younger's side. "I like you too."

That night was probably one of the best that both males had had in a long time. They spent the night making slow, deep love under the moonlight that streamed in through the curtains and later on fell asleep in each other's arms. And maybe, just maybe, Dongyoung didn't feel all that jealous anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was kinda shitty. i just wanted a kick start to my account :) also, we need more dotae on this platform :( i love them so much it hurts


End file.
